The Time is Nigh
Overview Summary #Gain the rank of Sunspear Captain '-OR-' Reach character level 17. #Rally the Sunspears in Churrhir Fields. #Speak with Kormir. #Speak with Assistant Hahnna to gain an audience with Elder Suhl. #See Raidmarshal Mehdara for your reward. Obtained from :Castellan Puuba in the Sunspear Great Hall Requirements :Nightfall characters: ::War Preparations (Recruit Training) ::War Preparations (Wind and Water) ::War Preparations (Ghost Reconnaissance) :Foreign (non-Nightfall) characters: ::A Land of Heroes ::unknown requirement Reward :*1,500 XP :*125 Gold :*15 Sunspear Promotion Points Dialogue If you are below Sunspear Captain -and- under Level 17: :"We have the aid of the wind and water, the blessings of the original Sunspear Guard, a fresh batch of newly-minted Sunspears, and the assistance of heroes from across the sea. '''Kormir' is mustering forces at Churrhir Fields. Once you reach the rank of Sunspear Captain or gain sufficient experience 17, help her rally the troops. Indeed, the time for action is nigh."'' If either Sunspear Captain -or- Level 17 (or higher): :"I must say, your reputation proceeds you, foreigner! I heard it said that you had quite a commanding presence, and I can see those weren't merely rumors. We will need your seasoned leadership for the upcoming assault on Varesh Ossa's fortress of Gandara. Kormir is mustering forces at Churrhir Fields. Help her rally the troops. Indeed, the time for action is nigh." ::Accept: "I'm on my way." ::Reject: "The time for action is later." ::When asked about quest': "'Churrhir Fields''' is just south of town. Meet Kormir and rally the troops."'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Kormir: "We are standing on the precipice... on the brink of war." :Kormir: "It is a conflict we must start. It is a war we will finish." :Kormir: "We are the light that will shatter the coming darkness." :Kormir: "In the darkness of combat, with the demons of war surrounding you, remember our creed..." :Kormir: "A Sunspear never fights alone." :': "Sunspears!" :': "For Elona!" :': "Go forth in victory!" :': "Death to Varesh!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Kormir) :", I must say this is the greatest collection of heroes I have ever seen. Today we make history. Please return to Kamadan and arrange an audience with Elder Suhl. Everything must be made ready for the assault. Speak with his assistant to set up the meeting. I shall be there presently." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Assistant Hahnna) :"Despite his concerns, Elder Suhl has been preparing diligently since Kormir left. I trust that you're doing all you can to tip the odds in our favor. For that we are thankful." ::Player response: "The Sunspears have rallied for battle. We must inform Elder Suhl of our intentions." :"Very well. Prepare yourselves. Elder Suhl does not want Elona plunged into a civil war." ::Accept: "We are ready." ::Reject: "We are not ready yet." Cutscene Dialogue :Elder Suhl: "Kormir, why have you gathered your Sunspears? Varesh has denied your charges and banned your followers from Kourna." :Kormir: "I feared as much." :Kormir: "As of this moment, Varesh Ossa and her supporters are enemies of Elona and of the Sunspears." :Dunkoro: "Varesh is warned and ready for us, now. We must sail for Gandara and confront her before it's too late." :Kormir: "Istani ships would be of great help." :Elder Suhl: "You would plunge Elona into civil war? We have not yet exhausted diplomatic channels." :': "With respect, Elder. We know what we have seen with our own eyes. Varesh is a danger. It is our duty as Sunspears to defend Elona." :Kormir: "My Sunspears will perform their duties with or without your aid, Elder. Will the Istani fleets support us or not?" :Elder Suhl: "Yes. Yes, we shall. And may the five gods preserve us all." Reward Dialogue :"We have ships and we have men; we have the will and the means. Nothing can stop Kormir once she puts her mind to it. She would fight Balthazar himself if she thought the cause to be right and virtuous. Something tells me she is looking for just that kind of altercation with Varesh. Take this, you'll need it." Followup :Consulate Docks (mission) Walkthrough If you haven't already done so, complete quests and use bounties to gain enough Sunspear Promotion Points to reach the appropriate rank. Map-travel to Kamadan and talk to Second Spear Binah to go to Churrhir Fields. Follow your map marker to a group of various Sunspear soldiers standing in formation. Wait for the quest to update, then talk to Kormir. Map-travel back to Kamadan and go the Consulate to talk to Assistant Hahnna. Hahnna will teleport you to Consulate Docks, a location right off the coast by the consulate, and the cutscene will play. After the cutscene you will be at the Consulate Docks. Notes *After completing this quest, travel to other lands is possible if you have that campaign's key linked to your account: :*Prophecies: Terror in Tyria quest will open up travel to Lion's Arch. :*Factions: Plague in Cantha quest will open up travel to Kaineng Center. *It is possible for low level characters to travel with someone doing this quest, in order to gain access to Consulate Docks (location) to purchase max armor from Vatundo. This is called "ferrying" or getting a "taxi" by many. The trick may be repeated by not accepting the reward for the quest. Just abandon it via your Quest Log window, and do it again. However, you cannot begin the mission Consulate Docks without completing this quest. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points